El Secreto de Clow: Reencarnaciones
by Natsumi Negai
Summary: Años después de capturar todas las cartas, un nuevo objetivo se presenta frente a la card master, ¿quién será ese nuevo chico y esas visiones que tiene?¿de qué se trata ese extraño sueño?.....¡¡Review!


Aclaración: Todos los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no son míos (por desgracia -_-U) sino que pertenecen a las Clamp. Todo personaje inventado que aparezca a lo largo de la historia es mío.  
  
"..." pensamientos de los personajes  
  
'...' destacamento de una palabra  
  
*...* algún sonido  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~ cambio de escena  
  
.·.·.· un recuerdo  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-* un sueño  
  
El secreto de Clow: Reencarnaciones...  
  
Prólogo  
  
- "Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad?..."  
  
- ¡¡Ahhhhh!! - gritó desesperada una chica de ojos verdes sentándose de repente en la cama donde dormía, momentos antes placidamente. Su respiración era agitada y parecía que hubiese corrido por la transpiración que salía de sus poros.  
  
- ¡¡Sakura!! - gritó un animalito alado mientras se aproximaba a la cara de su dueña con preocupación reflejada en su rostro. Se sentía un poco mareado en esos momentos, causado porque su ama en su sueño lo tiró hacia una pared causando un golpe seco que dejó en malas condiciones al guardián - Sakurita, ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
- ¿Ehh? - la chica lo miraba confundida, su cara mostraba extrañeza ante sus palabras. Ya no estaba agitada y toda expreción de que antes hubiese estado a falta de aire había sido borrada de su cara - ¿Por qué preguntas eso, Kero? - dijo con voz entrecortada mirando a la falza identidad del guardián del Sol que estaba sentado en sus piernas.  
  
- Recién acabas de gritar, por si no te acuerdas de eso - al ver los signos de interrogación que mostraba la chica, se apresuró a decir - Llevo más de media hora llamándote pero no te derpertabas. Lo más extraño es que no dejabas de moverte y parecías muy nerviosa - cambiando su mirada a una extremadamente seria - ¿Qué soñaste?  
  
- ¿Yo soñé? - dijo extrañada la chica mientras tratada de ordenar su larga cabellera que en ese momento estaba totalmente despeinada. Con voz natural y sin ponerle gran importancia, por lo que pudo notar el guardián dijo sin prestarle mucha atención - No sabía que había soñado. La verdad es que no sabía.  
  
- ¿Siempre seguirás tan despistada como cuando eras una niña? - le reprochó el pequeño animalito de color entre naranja y amarillo.  
  
- Eso no lo sé. Solo que me extraña el haber tenido un sueño, hace tiempo que no los tengo - y agregó - Y no porque no quiera.  
  
- Extraño, muy extraño... - analizó el peluche llevandose una mano a su barbilla, de pronto se acuerda el por qué estaba tratando de despertar a la chica y con una sonrisa nerviosa trató de pronunciar unas palabras a su ama - Sa... Sakurita....  
  
- Dime.  
  
- Esteee... yo... yo, solo quería decirte que..... - tratando de escojer las palabras correctas que no lo dejarían en una mala situación.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? - viendo a el peluche con gran cariño y una tranquilidad que irradiaba en su ser - Pareces nervioso Kero, sabes que no te voy a comer. No te preocupes.  
  
- Si tu lo dices - suspiró el guardián antes de revelarle su noticia - Mira el reloj - la chica no entendió muy bien su mensaje - Has lo que te digo.  
  
Al voltearse a la mesita que tenía a la izquierda de su cama no pudo aguantar el dar un pequeño grito, ¡horror!, ¡eran las 7:50 de la mañana!... Con gran agilidad saltó de su cama hacia un pequeño mueble, buscando dentro de él con desesperación las ropas que formaban su uniforme de secundaria. Estuvo tres minutos revolviendo los cajones y sacando ropa a montones que, para la suerte del guardián, cayeron encima de él dejándolo sin aire por unos instantes. Cuando volvió a ver luz frente a él, puesto que había podido escapar con vida de esa trampa mortal ya no se encontraba su dueña en ese lugar. Segundos más tarde salió la chica del baño que tenía ya cambiada y con el pelo arreglado, lo llevaba suelto pero recogido atrás por un moño y dejando adelante dos mechones, uno en cada parte de su cara.  
  
- ¡¡Ya llego tarde!! - grito con desesperación mientras recogía un maletín del suelo y corría hacia la puerta - ¡Nos vemos después Kero! - despidiendose de su amiguito.  
  
- Hay algo que no comprendo - dijo el animal con forma de peluche mientras hacía una cuenta rápida con sus pequeñas patitas - Y si no falla esta cuenta - formandose una gotita en su cabeza - Eso quiere decir que... ¡¡Sakura!!  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
El ruido de fuertes pasos acercándose a la cocina de ese departamente se escuchó sin dificultad alguna. La chica iba corriendo por el corredor que separaba los dormitorios de la sala y de ella a la cocina. En la sala se podían apreciar cuadros de un hombre de lentes y ojos castaños abrazando a una mujer de piel delicada y ojos verdes. En sus caras mostraban gran felicidad... Sigue en su carrera hasta llegar a la cocina donde puede ver la figura de un hombre de pelo gris y ojos marrones que la miraba a traves de unas gafas. La sonrisa de él irradiaba tranquilidad y seguridad a la chica que solo atina a saludarlo con emoción.  
  
- ¡Buenos días Yukito! - dijo con profunda alegría la chica sentándose en su lugar abitual en la mesa de esa pequeña cocina mientras el hombre le servía su desayuno.  
  
- Buenos días Sakura - conestó el hombre de unos 23 años viendo a su amiga tragando todo en tan solo unos minutos - Veo que estas apurada - dijo impresionado ante la rapidez de ella al terminar todo, casi atragantandose al tragar el último bocado.  
  
- Es que ya se me hace tarde - viendo el reloj de la cocina - ¡Y ya es tarde!, ¡una hora de retraso!, ¡esa si que no me la perdonan! - tomando sus cosas y corriendo hacia la puerta, pero desafortunadamente para ella un hombre de pelo y ojos negros interfirió entre la salida y ella - ¡Touya! - se quejó la joven - ¡Sal de mi camino!  
  
- ¿Y esa rapidez monstruo? - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa divertida al ver a su hermana tan apurada.  
  
- ¡¡Que yo no soy un monstruo!! - mirándole con desprecio - ¡Y apartate porque ya llego tarde!  
  
- Que miedo - dijo en tono de burla - Otro retraso en la vida de mi hermana, el monstruo que a cada paso que da hace temblar todo en edificio.  
  
- Si no fuera porque llego tarde en estos momentos ni dudes que te daría tu merecido. Y ahora, si no es mucha molestia... ¡déjame salir!  
  
- Si lo dices con tanta 'amabilidad', ¿cómo contestar que no? - corriendose a un lado y dejando la salida libre para la chica.  
  
- A cada año que pasa, te vuelves más insoportable - agregó la chica de ojos verdes antes de abandonar el lugar.  
  
- Que alago - refunfuño el hombre entrando en la cacina, donde recibió una taza de café de parte de su amigo - Cada día esta más grande ese monstruo, eso me preocupa - dijo mientras tomaba un sorvo del contenido de la taza.  
  
- ¿En qué sentido?  
  
- En todos los sentidos. Pronto tendrá tanta fuerza para destruír nuestro hogar. Claro, como ella no tiene que pagar...  
  
- Sabes que eso no es cierto Touya, no es esa la razón...  
  
- Entonces - terminando en contenido de la taza - ¿Cuál sería?  
  
- Sakura es una joven muy bella, ya tiene a más de un pretendiente a sus pies. Esa es la verdadera razón de pelearte tanto con ella, la celas demasiado.  
  
- Ese monstruo me sacará canas verdes.  
  
- Ya no es como antes Touya - cambiando su mirada amable a una de seriedad - Sakura es más independiente ahora, no puedes seguir ahuyentando a cada chico que se le acerque - haciendo una pequeña pausa - ya no es como antes...  
  
- Eso ya lo sé Yuki, pero sigo pensando en lo mismo. No dejaré que se le acerquen al monstruo cualquier chico. Solo el que vea que sea digna de mi hermana, nadie más.  
  
Yukito suspiro, nunca cambiaría su amigo cuando se trataba de su hermana...  
  
- "Bueno, al menos es algo..." - pensó antes de tomar sus cosas y comenzar a salir de la sala.  
  
- Pero algo me dejó con intrigo - pensando el mayor de los hermanos Kiomoto - ¿Qué hacía el mosntruo con el uniforme de la secundaria en este día?  
  
- Eso es lo mismo que pensaba yo - dijo el animalito volador acercándose a la cocina, donde se veía un suculente desayuno dulce para el peluche.  
  
- Es muy raro, ella estaba muy apurada - razonó el hombre de lentes y ojos castaños.  
  
- Lo dije y lo seguiré diciendo: El monstruo es más despistado que un turista en la ciudad.  
  
- No digas eso Touya - dijo Yukito defendiendo a su amiga - Solo se olvido.  
  
- Eso no es extraño en ella - opinó el guardian mientras comía rápidamente - Estaba muy nerviosa, distraída y apurada esta mañana.  
  
- ¿Nerviosa, distraída y apurada? - preguntó con curiosidad Touya.  
  
- Tuvo de nuevo ese sueño - contestó Kero, haciendo que el hombre frunciera en ceño.  
  
- ¿Y no te dijo nada?  
  
- Nada de nada - dijo tranquilamente el animal parlante - Nunca dice sus cosas.  
  
- Esto es un problema - llevandose una mano a su barbilla.  
  
- Pero sabes que desde que paso 'eso', ella nunca dijo más sobre este tema.  
  
El recuerdo inundó sus mentes por unos momentos, aquel día nunca se borraría en sus memorias...  
  
- No vale la pena hablar de eso, ahora el tema se llama 'Sakura' y no creo que con esto podamos encontrar pistas - dijo Touya dejando la taza y acercándose a la puerta, donde lo esperaba su amigo - Sigue buscando información peluche, cualquier cosa, ya sabes donde llamarme.  
  
- Si - contestó el supuesto Kero sin mostrar su furia ante la palabra 'peluche' - A tu oficina, ¿estarás todo el día allí?  
  
- Lo más probable. Pero nunca se sabe, no es tan fácil vivir con el trabajo que tengo.  
  
- Lo que sea - dijo sin mostrar importancia el animalito mientras los hombres salían del departamente dejándolo solo - Un momento - razonando mientras su ceño se fruncía - ¡¿Me dijo 'peluche'?!, ¡¿Quién se cree ese tipo para llamarme de ese modo?!  
  
Como respuesta a su pregunta, se escuchó gritar a una persona desde afuera...  
  
- ¡Ya te escuché!  
  
- Creo que no debi decir eso conciderando que 'ese' puede oírme a la perfección - volando hacia la heladera - Solo de lo que me quejo en este momento es de no estar al lado de Sakura cuando se de cuenta que hoy es sábado... Y encima feriado.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
- ¡Uff!, ¡si que hice una buena carrera! - dijo casi sin aire la chica de ojos verdes mientras caminaba hacia su casa, después de darse cuenta de su gran error al equivocarse de día.  
  
Caminaba tranquilamente, en ese momento pasaba por el parque del Rey Pinguino, lugar de grandes juegos y diversión de niña. Sonrio tristemente ante ese recuerdo porque, toda esa magia especial que tenía de niña había desaparecido con los años. Sin pensarlo se dirige a los columpios, total, si ya estaba ahí, debía de aprovechar.  
  
Recordó su sueño esa mañana, si se hubiera quedado un tiempo más en ese cuarto, casi descubriría Kero su mentira. Suspiró lentamente, cada vez se le hacía más difícil el esconder su secreto y sobre todo si era a su familia. Pero era necesario, todo por proteger a ellos. No sabía lo que significaba ese sueño, pero era la quinta vez que lo tenía en ese mes, antes era una vez por mes pero últimamente se hacían más frecuentes, ¿por qué?.....  
  
- ¿A quién volveré a ver? - preguntó pon curiosidad, siendo escuchada por la nada.  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
Un chico caminaba rápidamente por el pequeño departamento, en su mirada mostraba firmeza y desición en sus actos. Más atrás de él, entraba por la puerta un hombre de edad avanzada con dos maletas, una en cada mano.  
  
- Joven Shaoran, este es el departamento que alquiló su madre.  
  
El chico se fijó en cada detalle del lugar, solo dió un gruñido como señal de aprovación mientras se acercaba al teléfono, presiona unos botones para luego esperar a que lo atendieran de la otra línea. Después de escuchar unas palabras, contesta tranquilamente...  
  
- Habla Xiaolang - dijo en chino mientras escuchaba más palabras - si, espero... buenos días, madre - dijo en voz respetuosa - ... si, llegamos con Wei hace media hora. Sí, esta en buenas condiciones....¿seguiremos con la misma misión en Japón?...... si, como usted diga madre.... trataré de que sea lo más rápido posible la captura de cartas.... adiós - corta la línea, su cara no mostraba ningún síntoma de amabilidad, sino seriedad.  
  
- ¿Se encuentra bien, joven Li? - preguntó el mayordomo viendo al chico.  
  
- Si - dejó el teléfono inalambrico en su lugar, levantando su equipaje y saliendo de la sala con dirección a el cuarto que usaría el tiempo necesario en ese país.  
  
En ese momento, un extraño poder se sintió en toda esa zona. El chico deja tirado todo y sale corriendo del edificio, sin rumbo fijo. Sus ojos marrones se fijaban en un punto exacto, mientras corría a toda la velocidad que se le permitía. Pronto sabría el lugar donde provenía esa energía pero lo que él no sabía era que, en otra parte, una chica de ojos verdes también se dirigía al lugar de magia.  
  
Continuará....  
  
N. de A. : ¡Holasssss!, aquí Natsumi Negai presentándose a todos - hace una pequeña reverencia - y esperando que les guste como esta quedando este fic... Les dejo muchos misterios sin resolver, muchos......  
  
Parte de preguntas: ¿Qué es lo que paso en este loco fic y que todos quieren olvidar en el pasado de la maestra de cartas?, ¿qué quiere decir el sueño que tuvo ella?, ¿cuál fue la magia que sintieron?, ¿cómo será el encuentro entre Sakura y Shaoran?....  
  
Una cosa si les digo: creo que se han dado cuenta de que esta es una historia alternativa, así que en el próximo cap. veremos como es la primera inpresión de nuestros personajes.  
  
No tengo mucho que poner, ya que como soy nueva en esto de los fan-fics no tengo amistades. Solo a Tebi que lo conocí por cosas del destino.  
  
El título del fic seguro no se entiende bien, ¿o si?... Bueno, no se me ocurrió otro que poner ese, además... más adelante les daré varias pistas del por qué... "El Secreto de Clow: Reencarnaciones...", si a alguien se le ocurre un título mejor o ideas constructivas por favor mandenme un mail o dejenme un review.  
  
Bueno, mejor la dejo acá y nos vemos en el capítulo I: Encuentro de extraños  
  
Chao!!  
  
Natsumi Negai  
  
PD: Si les gustó el prólogo, por favor dejenme un review, así veo sus opiniones. Se que soy nueva y no devería pedir esto pero es que mi curiosidad puede más que yo ^^U pero es que quiero ver si vale la pena escribir esta historia, que seguro será un poco laaarga.  
  
Ahora si, me despido.......  
  
Natsumi Negai 


End file.
